


The darkness within

by Sirts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dream Sex, F/M, M/M, Marriage, Mother-Son Relationship, Mother-Son insest, Multi, Step-parents, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirts/pseuds/Sirts
Summary: Severus has problems with his dreams, so he writes them down to get them out of his head.





	The darkness within

Disturbing dream 6986

I'm definitely cursed. My curses name is Potter and he is continuing to ruin my life, not just life itself now even my dreams. Why the fuck did I even think I can sleep without dreamless potion? Well it doesn't matter anymore. Let's just get to the point. 

I dreamed of my wonderful lost Lily. The sweet, innocent, beautiful Lily. We were living together, happily married, and it was truly a divine feeling. The pest part was to hold and kiss her, a feeling what you never really want to end.  
But in this particular dream she was more kinky then usually. She kept telling me naughty things and I ended up making love to her on the living room sofa. It was marvelous.

Her body was only covered with a pink transparent robe and she had nylon stockings on with little hearts. Just looking at her made my heart quiver. I wanted to throw myself on top of her and never let go. She was a treasure the most delicate flower I have ever seen, I needed to handle her with great care or she might fall apart and I didn't want to lose her again. 

So I started to cover her body with soft kisses and she was moaning loudly. Just hearing her voice like that gave me goosebumps. Around her I never needed much anyway. My erection was getting already painfully hard, I didn't care, I just wanted to make her climax over and over again. It was great to feel that gorgeous body shutter underneath mine, seemed more satisfying then a simple orgasm. 

Finally when her thighs were overflowing with her slippery wetness, I pushed myself in. It was everything what I ever dreamed of, she was so tight and hot that I really thought I'm going to die for this. Her legs locked around my body and it felt like we are one and the same without end. Little did I know. But let's not talk about it yet. 

Still my lips covered hers and after a few slow pushes I came inside her amazing tightness. I felt embarrassed for coming so fast but she was smiling and her eyes were sparkling with joy like little emeralds. The need to kiss them overtook me. I wanted to cover absolutely every part of her body with my lips. Even between the fingers and toes. It made me feel like a leech just sucking and depending on her generosity.

Soon my erection was getting in it's full growth again. I kept rubbing it between her soft lips and that was making her body shiver with anticipation. She was going crazy and kept pushing her hips against me with all her force. We were so distracted with each other that we didn't hear anyone coming in and standing behind us, until the intruder finally stepped closer. 

Because of that observing feeling, my senses where urging me to pull out my wond. I was going to accio it but for my surprise Lily spoke faster than I was able to summon. “Oh, honey, your home so early?” 

My thoughts went crazy. In Merlin's name, I was the one who was married to Lily not that I have to share her with James again, at least not in my dreams. I felt a vein starting to pulse in my head and I was ready to turn and hex him out of my sight. 

But what I saw where Lily's eyes. They were big, beautiful and filled with excitement. And they weren't really Lily's, they were her sons eyes. He was standing with an utterly astonishing expression on his face, in his school robes.

All of a sudden I remembered what we were doing and seriously who wouldn't be in shock. But his stare made me feel more naked than I have ever been. I felt heat bubbling under my skin and wild goosebumps raising all over my body. I was excited like a little schoolboy, but it was obscene at the same time. 

What was happening to me? Nevertheless it made me happy that it was just a dream, because my dream turned to be a nightmare. What he replied to her didn't make any sense whatsoever. “Mom, can I watch you making love to daddy? Please?”

I was so utterly shocked, what did my virgin ears hear? Did I understand him correctly, he was calling me a daddy, wasn't that eerie? I was ready to curse the outrageous boy, that wasn't Potter, there was no bloody way?

And then Lily said something even worse, she said “Anything for you, my love!” Was I surrounded by crazy people? Was this hell?

I definitely wasn't going to play along in this stupid came. And planned to leave, only somehow my body didn't listen to me. My brain told me to get out as fast as I can, this was a trap. But my less smarter parts where just frozen, I was going zombie and ignoring any logic.

Then I felt Lily softly grabbing my hand and pulling me on top of her. “Sev please, I love you. Kiss me, show me how much you want me, I need you!” My head was shaking in disagreement. I told her that this was wrong. But she just didn't listen and started kissing me. Her lips were so incredibly soft, lush like ripe peaches. I wanted to suck them dry and then slowly make them mine. Wanted to push myself between them and explode in those depths. I loved playing with her tongue, sucking, teasing. It was swirling around like a little rattlesnake and tasting everything. I wanted to penetrate the all-powerful Merlin out of her. 

Then I remembered Potter and my headache came back. I was trying to see what the boy was up to. He was standing closer now and his fingers were pressed on his lips, brushing slowly over them. It looked like he was subconsciously toying with them. Trying to mimic the sensation of kissing while watching us. In that moment he looked so innocent and truly kissable. I wanted to pull him from his tie and make him know what it feels like. I wanted to fix myself on those arrogant lips of his.

But that's just crazy talk, I'm not that kind of a monster. And this all is just a bad dream. Though I'm not denying that he has never looked so irresistible in his whole life. With his shaggy hair and long lashes. He was more a candidate for sleeping beauty then my nemesis.

I was trying to ignore the thoughts and started concentrating on my precious Lily. Looking up I noticed that even she looked more flushed than before and I didn't know what to make of it. A fetish for my perfect wife? Have to admit my own mind keeps me surprising more then the whole wizardry around.

My fingertips where trailing all over her gorgeous body, trying to find the most sensitive spot and then I noticed that she was nudging me on the hip. So we rolled over and she became the one on top. My hands went straight to her soft breasts and those little hardened nubs. They fit perfectly in my palms and I felt her wetness playing with my penis. Her hips where moving fast and she kept sliding back and forth on my lap. The smell of sex hit my nostrils, it was strong and arousing. I moved my hands to her soft buttocks, and pushed her down. It seemed like her womanhood wanted to eat me alive, her wet pussy just swallowed me up without any resistance. 

I started hearing a quiet moaning, Harry! He was touching himself through his pants and his face looked so flustered and erotic. I had a really hard time pulling my gaze away from him, but I need to deal with the person on top of me, who was riding me to hell and back. 

Her body was moving rhythmically and so sensually, it felt like true magic. Those soft breasts kept nudging my face and I tried to catch them in my mouth. To suck on her red nipples. But it was hard work because they kept moving and brushing all over my face. I tried to squeeze them in place and wiggle my tongue around them, just like a serpent. 

Then I heard a ragged boyish voice pleading. It was puffing up words I have never heard him use before. They were getting louder and louder, until I was able to hear them clearly. 

Potter was saying that I should fuck his mom in the ass, that she loves it in the ass. “What a dirty mouth you have! I should fuck yours instead!” But I wasn't going to say that out loud. Didn't want to engorge him to more than he already was.

If I was his real dad he definitely would have earned a good spanking, with a foul mouth like that. But to be true, his words were pushing me already over the edge. I had a really hard time pulling myself out and holding, so I wouldn't explode. 

Lily on the other hand took it very professionally. Slipped off her robe, turned around, so she was facing her son. And all of a sudden I had a feeling that she will slap him for the remark but, no! She climbed back on my lap, grabbed my cock and pushed me in her ass without any prep. 

I was astonished. Harry was right, she must really enjoy it, and I didn't want to go where that thought lead. She pushed me all the way up in her bumm, that I literally had to grab her hips to stop. It felt like I was going to die, because man, she was tight. I have never felt such ecstasy in my whole life and it was a really narrow passage. It seemed impossible to move, at least that's what I thought. But I tried to concentrate really hard and I was able to slowly start moving. It took me my whole will to not mess this up. 

Lily was so anxious and started adding some speed. Her legs were sprawled in my lap, exposing every tiny bit of her to her son. And even though I was behind Lily I still saw her eyes. They were gazing me with lust from Harry's face. I kept pushing and staring at them like a lost puppy. All of a sudden his lips moved and he spoke “Mom, I want to lick daddy's come from your pussy!”

This time he didn't even wait for an answer, he just went right to it. Bent down and started liking her, at the same time still pumping his hardness through his pants. She was moaning loudly and I kept thrusting in her cute little ass. Harris face was only inches away from my penis and all of a sudden it was too much for me. 

Lily felt the same way because her muscles were clenching around my manhood even more then before. She screamed loudly and I couldn't take it any longer. Her body started shaking from the over sensation and she escaped from my lap. 

But I was still coming, couldn't stop it, Harry was in my way and the sperm hit his face. His eyes widened but he didn't seem to be disgusted by it. Instead he opened his mouth and pushed his tongue out. 

That took me by surprise but I went with it, grabbed my cock and and pumped every last drop out of me into that lovely mouth. What a little slut. His lips looked like they were asking for more, begging me to put it in. And then he screamed. 

Of course I woke up after that, all sweaty and hard. Took a shower and now I'm having a headache. So this is what I have to deal with, welcome to my brain. It's sick and twisted but never ever has it accused me of child abuse. And the worst part is I still remember those emerald green eyes, what where gazing on me with lust.

Lily's/ Harry's eyes!

**Author's Note:**

> I know..it was horrible! And Snape definitely isn't in caracter but I do hope you will forgive me. English isn't my native language and it does come naturally for me. So it wasn't easy... but at least I tried. And who else pushes our limits if we don't ;)


End file.
